Along for the Ride
by Skitty13
Summary: While on her journey, Dawn comes across one of the largest Ferris wheels in the Sinnoh region. Sadly, it takes two people to ride it. Suddenly bumping into Paul, will things work out in her favor? Ikarishipping.


Along for the Ride

Hello people!

I was digging around some of my older work and this. Thought I'd share it with you ikarishippers. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"Wow!" Dawn gasped, bouncing with excitement. "This Ferris wheel is _HUGE!_ "

"One of the biggest," Brock agreed, looking up from his guide book. He looked around at the crowds of the bustling amusement park.

"Look at all the food!" Ash exclaimed, eyes wide with interest. "It all looks so good!"

"Is that really your main concern, Ash?" Dawn asked, sweatdropping.

Ash nodded, petting Pikachu's head. "We've been travelling for a while without resting and I'm hungry! So is Pikachu! What else would I be thinking about?"

"Officer Jenny!" Brock shouted, spotting the turquoise haired woman and darting off.

"What? Why would I be thinking about Officer Jenny?" Ash asked, turning to see Brock missing. He spotted his older friend flirting with Officer Jenny. "Oh... that's what he meant."

"What else?" Dawn questioned.

The two watched in amusement as Croagunk linger behind Brock for a moment, watching an unsuccessful confession attempt before using Poison Jab. Dawn and Ash awkwardly laughed, having known that was bound to happen.

"I don't know." Ash shrugged, his eyes wandering around. They suddenly widened when he caught sight of something. "Is that cotton candy?! Come on Pikachu!"

The two ran off in a flash, leaving Dawn all alone with the feeling that neither of them would be back anytime soon.

"And I was just about to ask them if they wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with me," she sighed. "Looks like I need to find someone else..."

Walking around the town, Dawn didn't notice until last second someone was right in front of her. The brick wall like person had caused her to bounce off them and fall, more or less, ungracefully.

"I'm sorry!" she cried, rubbing her back. "I didn't notice where I was going!"

"Hn." the person replied, turning away and starting to leave.

"Wait a second...!" Dawn exclaimed, getting up to her feet. "I know you! Paul!"

The purple haired trainer turned to look at her blankly. He observed her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Do I know you...?" he asked.

"I'm Dawn," she replied, noticing the unchanging expression, she added. "You know, I travel with Ash, your rival, and Brock?"

Paul stood there thinking for a moment. A light bulb flickered and realization passed through his brain. The guy with the Pikachu, the breeder like guy who got along with brother really well and then there was that troublesome girl who he didn't bother remembering the name to. Once again, he let out another "Hn" and then tried to walk away.

"Wait!" Dawn shouted, going after him.

He turned back around with a piercing icy glare. Dawn stopped, but recovered quickly.

"Uh," she poked her fingers together nervously. "You see... my friends abandoned me, and I wanted to ride the Ferris wheel but you need two people..."

"You want me to ride the Ferris wheel with you?" Paul asked bluntly.

Dawn nodded, looking at him with large, hopeful eyes. " _Please!_ "

Looking at her expression and taking in her kindness, Paul considered what to do. Dawn noticed his face soften a little and felt more hopeful. Then she felt something strike and destroy her hope when he started to walk away again.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, feeling annoyed. She ran after him. "Paul!"

Once she caught up with him, she decided to try again.

"Please, Paul!" Dawn begged. "All you have to do is join me for one ride! I promise I'll leave you alone after!"

Seeing how determined and persistent she was, Paul let a loud audible sigh and nodded.

"Really?!" Dawn squealed. "Yay!"

"No make me regret my decision, troublesome," Paul stated before walking towards the Ferris wheel.

Smiling, Dawn tailed behind him, glad that she was finally able to ride the Ferris wheel. The two of them boarded on the passenger carts, Paul with his usual sullen look, and soon they started to move. As they moved higher, Dawn became more excited to see everything below them shrink.

"Wow..." she gasped as they stopped at the top. "We're so high up!"

"What did you expect, being barely above the ground?" Paul muttered. "Way to say the obvious, troublesome."

"I heard that!" Dawn exclaimed. "My name is _Dawn_. Not _troublesome_!"

Ignoring her completely, Paul continued to sit and stare absentmindedly at the scenery. Dawn shrugged off his cold shoulder and waited to see ground again.

Everything stayed absolutely still.

"Are... are we stuck?" Dawn hesitantly asked.

"They're probably having troubles with the controls," Paul answered, crossing his arms. "It should only take a few minutes."

For a moment, everything was silent. Dawn didn't like the silence and tried to start a conversation.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Fine." Paul grunted.

Dawn sweatdropped at the sense of another silence.

"How do you stand this silence?" she questioned him, bewildered.

"Same way you deal with the noise," Paul simply replied. "I don't see the difference."

"I see..." Dawn slowly nodded. "So, um, how many gym badges do you have so far?"

"Five."

"Really? That's one more than Ash has," she mused, standing up and looking off into the distance. "Always staying one step ahead... just like my rivals."

Paul watched her, as she quietly talked to herself, completely unaware of him listening in.

"I guess I just need to work harder. No need to worry!" Dawn determined, looking more confident.

Just as the coordinator turned back to sit down, the Ferris wheel started to move again. Losing her balance for the second time that day, Dawn fell forward. Snapping her eyes shut and expecting to crash into something, which she did. Or someone.

When she opened her eyes, she suddenly realized what was happening. This time, Paul had somewhat managed to catch her, he was holding on to her shoulders. Their faces were inches apart, close enough for Dawn to feel his breath. She knew her face was probably beet red but for some reason, neither of them moved apart.

The passenger cart they were on slowly approached the ground. Dawn knew she would be more embarrassed if anyone saw them like this. Just as she was about to move back to apologize, Paul closed the space between them and stole a quick kiss. Dawn stepped back in shock, only to see Paul smirk.

Just then, they reached the ground. Paul immediately left, leaving behind Dawn with mixed emotions and no answers.

Looking after his retreating shadow, she decided since she couldn't approach him anytime that day, she would hunt him down the next.

"Hey! Dawn!"

She turned around to see Brock and Ash waving at her.

"Hey guys!" Dawn greeted, a sardonic smile on her face. "Thanks for abandoning me."

"Uh, you're welcome?" Ash replied. His companions sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that," Brock said. "We got distracted..."

"It's fine." Dawn shrugged. "Let's go to the Pokémon Center."

"Sure!" Ash agreed. "I'm tired."

"Nurse Joy! I'm coming!" Brock shouted, running ahead.

Dawn shook her head, if it wasn't for that kiss, it almost seemed like any other day.

 _Just wait until tomorrow, Paul. I'll find out your feelings for me then for sure! No need to worry!_

* * *

Oooh, I remember back when I first wrote this, I was thinking about how to put Dawn and Paul in a Ferris wheel.

Haha, sorry if this was bad. I hope someone enjoyed the surprise twist and ikarishipping.

Thanks for reading and have a beautiful day!

~Skitty13


End file.
